


Lend me a hand

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sans is Buzz Lightyear, because I had this thought, ok, so like I woke up from my siesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: This is inspired by Toy Story the first movie~~~In which Sans gives (Y/n) a hand.Or(Y/n) is Sans' girlfriend. Of course, in that package was more than just a skeleton monster who's addicted to puns and managing all couches and beds, but apparently scary humor





	Lend me a hand

"Saaaaaaansss." (Y/n)'s voice drawled. Apparently, the human is currently trying -and succeeding to failure on pushing a box across the living room just to get it by the staircase. "Throw me a bone here or something! Babe, I know today's the time of the month you just wanna do nothing at all, but I'm gonna break my spine-- hell, I think I'm gonna rip my arms off if I carry this!" Currently, (Y/n) had thrown herself over the box, the upper half of her body just on top. "Could you at least lend me a hand?"

At that suggestion, a thump had just been her answer. Which resulted to (Y/n) screaming at the top of her lungs as she pushed herself off the box and landed ungracefully on her back. "You asshole! Not literally." She groaned.

The door to skeleton brothers' house was knocked off its hinges as Papyrus stood in all his great glory. "HUMAN!! I HAVE HEARD YOUR SCREAM OF DISTRESS! IS THERE AN AMBUSH?!"

"Pap!" (Y/n) cried with legitimate tears falling from her eyes. "Sans threw me his arm!"

"SANS!"


End file.
